


champagne sky

by victoriachase



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, POC Harry Potter, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriachase/pseuds/victoriachase
Summary: “You got me a gift?” Draco smirked, “How sweet, Potter.”





	champagne sky

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just messy shameless porn that's built off of something I wrote a while back. I have no idea what's going on. Hope you enjoy reading this! :)
> 
> Also, I'd just like to say that when I was writing this I didn't envision Draco and Harry having a sub/dom dynamic to their relationship - they just like to experiment sexually.

This was one of Harry's favourite parts of dating Draco. The look of pure bliss on his boyfriend’s face every time he came was pretty good, the whispered ‘I love yous’ they shared before sleeping warmed Harry inside, but seeing Draco all hot and bothered and turned on like it was the first time was unrivalled.

It was even better knowing that he was the one to do this to Draco. Draco who was often so prim and proper, so put together, being completely undone by the sight of his boyfriend tied to the bed.

Harry was into new things. Draco had been new once. Bondage was new now.

They’d discussed it before, theoretically going over the necessary safety precautions and talking about their limits but it was Draco’s birthday and Merlin be _damned_ Harry wasn't going to give his boyfriend a present he’d really enjoy.

Draco was already looking at him appreciatively, surveying the hard planes of Harry’s dark body, his grey eyes gleaming as he took in the sight of the charmed bindings around Harry’s wrists and ankles.

“Happy birthday to me,” Draco whistled out through his teeth, undressing nauseatingly slowly. Off came the Italian loafers, then the thick woollen socks Draco would deny owning (but wore every day, courtesy of Molly Weasley). He moved onto undoing each individual button on his shirt – cuffs included – before finally reaching his belt.

Harry loved how Draco enjoyed putting on a show for him, taking his time with every little detail, completely turning Harry on in the process. Harry was grateful that his hands were otherwise engaged; this kind of performance from Draco usually had him wanking himself off with quick, rough strokes, in an attempt to get Draco to speed up.

Harry let out a groan as Draco discarded his belt on the floor, “Look, babe, I know it’s your birthday but at this rate you’ll be a whole year older before you actually get to enjoy your gift.”

“You got me a gift?” Draco smirked, “How sweet, Potter.”

“Draco, please,” Harry rolled his eyes, “Just get on over here.”

Draco yielded, possibly because of the whiney tone Harry’s voice was beginning to take, probably because he was already hard.

Harry was aching for Draco’s touch – he’d slightly miscalculated when Draco would be home, and so he had been waiting for him slightly longer than planned. It was okay though, because the build-up was necessary for a plan like this.

“Let me see you,” Draco demanded. Harry wriggled slightly, trying to accommodate him, but failing.

“You look so beautiful all spread out for me like this,” Draco breathed. He always said things like this with such conviction, in those moments Harry truly believed every word he said.

Draco licked a stripe up Harry’s chest, grinning at Harry’s back arching towards him. He straddled Harry’s chest, pinning him back down onto the bed with his knees, before kissing him enthusiastically.

Harry laughed into his mouth, before pulling away to say, “I had a feeling you’d like this.”

Harry tried to suck at Draco’s neck, wanting to cover him with love bites in that way he so liked, but Draco pulled away.

“It’s _my_ birthday, so we do what I want.”

He moved further up Harry’s body, motioning for Harry to open his mouth. Harry knew what was coming with the sharp tugs at his hair he felt. His lips parted as he tried to acclimatise to the awkward angle of the situation.

He gagged around the length of Draco’s cock as he roughly fucked into his mouth. There was no skill or finesse needed here, just Harry’s hot, wet mouth and a bit of suction.

Draco pulled out with a wet pop when Harry began to taste the salt of pre-come on his tongue.

“Gonna do that thing you like,” he muttered determinedly, moving back down along Harry’s body, until his head was between Harry’s thighs.

The angle was awkward, more so than their previous position, but _somehow_ Draco made it work. He reached behind Harry’s balls, briefly rubbing at the opening with his thumb, before going back in with his tongue.

“Merlin’s saggy _tits_ , Malfoy,” Harry moaned, as Draco’s tongue pushed in further. Harry was aching for more, more, more when Draco stopped abruptly, a wicked grin on his face.

He moved towards the end of the bed, until he was in full view of Harry, and summoned a bottle of lube. Harry moaned something indiscernible under his breath, entranced as Draco slicked up his fingers, before easing a slippery digit into himself.

Harry was fixated as Draco worked himself open, letting out breathy little moans, all the while being sure not to come. Harry was convinced that at this point they were both hard as _rocks_ and was baffled as to how neither of them had come yet, but feeling like every second was taking him closer to the edge as he watched Draco.

Draco had three fingers inside himself before deciding it was enough and moved back between Harry’s legs, setting his knees either side of his waist, before reaching behind himself to line up Harry’s cock with his arse.

Draco sunk down onto Harry’s cock, slowly filling himself up, pushing down deeper, deeper, deeper until he was at the base. Harry tried to thrust upwards against him, but Draco pushed him back down, that wicked grin playing at his lips again.

Draco reached for his own cock, eyes set straight on Harry’s, while he pulled himself off, quick, rough tugs lacking the usual attention Harry knew Draco gave himself. He titled his chin up at Draco with a satisfied smirk.

“You would almost think it’s _my_ birthday, the way you’re going at it today, love.”

Draco smirked back, clenching his arse around Harry’s cock, eliciting a moan from him.

“Patience, I _know_ you’re almost there,” Draco smiled, before agonisingly slowly lifting himself partway off of Harry’s cock, before sinking down again, riding him with rhythmic rolls of his hips. He got sloppier as he approached his orgasm, allowing Harry to thrust up into him with his own practised hip movements, managing a slight shift in angle resulting in him _just_ about brushing up against Draco’s prostate. Draco’s hand on his own cock grew faster, and just as Harry felt his own orgasm leaking into Draco, Draco reached his climax, spilling white, hot streaks of cum onto Harry’s chest and belly.

They lay there for a while, Draco curled across Harry’s chest, before a lazy flick of Draco’s wand relinquished Harry from his bindings.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Harry murmured into his hair, before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments/feedback/kudos are always super appreciated! :)


End file.
